Stay With Me
by PlayTheGame
Summary: After a fatal accident leaves his best friend six feet under, Paul Levesque turns to the one person he shouldn't. But in the aftermath of such tragedy, little did he know that his best friend's sister needed him just as much as he needed her. AU Triple H/Stephanie McMahon
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - This is a two shot based on Sam Smith's incredible song that is just UGH and I had to write on it. And yes people, this one is kind of a tearjerker. Get the tissues...if you're so inclined. Enjoy...**_

* * *

><p>"You're telling me you didn't sleep with this chick?"<p>

"Yes!"

"I fucking don't believe you man. No way. She was giving you the eyes all night and you didn't even hit that?"

"She had a boyfriend."

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Shane McMahon snickered and shot his friend a sideways glance.

Paul Levesque grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. If chicks wanted to screw around on their boyfriends it wasn't his problem. It's not like he was planning to settle down and get fucking married. One night, get it in, get gone and never see the girl again. What happened after was her shit, not his. And besides, his good old buddy was one to talk. "Or you. Tell me again how you met your current woman?" This time it was Paul who snickered at the glare shot his direction. Shane cared about this one, that much was obvious.

"That's different. Rissa and I…."

"Suuuurrreeee it is, whatever you say." Paul took a few moments of silence before asking the one question that never failed to grate on the other man's nerves. "So did you tell her you love her yet?"

"Fuck off Paul!"

Paul let out a cackle and moved his legs out of the way of the swift punch that flew in from the side. He managed to speak between the laughter, his soon to be prophetic words hanging in the air. "Will you fucking stop that! Keep your eyes on the road or you're gonna get us killed for fucks sake."

On cue, an ominous clap of thunder exploded in the dark night sky. Sleet and snow had been pelting down all evening. The duo was driving back to their shared apartment on a blustery winter's night yet little did they know what lay ahead. Shane was just about to respond to his friend's negative comment when suddenly the steering wheel pulled tight. In a flash the car spiralled out of control. The ice beneath was merciless, sending the black SUV careening onto its side. The car crunched and screeched off the ground in a twisted metallic dance, flipping upside down and eventually smashing into a tree on the driver's side door.

Paul groaned, barely conscious. He didn't understand what was happening. His vision was depleted to the point that he could barely make out a single thing. A slick wetness covered the right side of his face and a piercing pain rippled through his crushed ribs. The air was thick with smoke making it hard to breathe. He let out a painful cry as an overwhelming panic began to set in.

It was at that moment he realised he was hanging upside down, still secured by the seatbelt cutting into his skin. The sound of his heart mixed with a deafening ringing beat endlessly through his ears. It was unbearable. Paul swallowed meekly and tasted blood. He knew he was in bad shape and without thinking, un-clicked the seatbelt from the buckle. He fell down hard with a heavy thud, landing on the upturned roof of the car. The impact made his head spin and ribs scream. Both the car and Paul himself were in such a state that he was completely disorientated. He coughed weakly and once again felt the copper taste of blood slip down his throat. He didn't know if it was internal or trickling into his mouth from the obvious gash in his head. His hands were shaking when he reached out and tried to open the door. It was crushed. The entire car was crushed, making the space between the upturned roof and the seats impossible to move in. Paul's head hung low as he just about managed to turn in the other direction. Shane was hanging from his seat covered in blood, just like he had been, only he wasn't conscious. A horrible feeling rose in Paul's stomach. He barely had the strength to move but he reached across and gingerly nudged the other man's shoulder. "Shane?"

Nothing.

"Shane?" His voice was so weak and his vision was starting to blur even more viciously. Everything was turning red and blue. Red and blue. Red and blue. A different sound joined the ringing in his head. It was so loud. Constant. Multiple. Like many different things going off at once. And then the sharp smell of gasoline cut through all his senses. Paul felt it, choking his bruised lungs and stinging his eyes as he wiped the blood from them. It was too much. He felt heavy. Yet it somehow seemed to register in his brain that he smelled gasoline. Gasoline. Car. Blood. Upside down. Gasoline. Fire. Shane.

"This thing's gonna blow," a sombre paramedic called to the other emergency services on the scene. The smell of gasoline was pungent and they'd all been in this situation before. From what they could see there was a man in the car struggling against the window. The soles of his shoes kicked against the broken glass. "We don't have much time. Let's get this guy out of here."

Paul scrambled with what little energy he had to get his friend to safety but he was so out of it he didn't know what he was doing. "Shane!" His hands blindly searched for the buckle holding the other man in place but the red liquid was seeping into his eyes at a faster pace than he could keep it out. Suddenly he heard voices and felt movement. Something pulled at his leg…then his other one. He reached for Shane and found himself further away. "No!" he kicked out, desperately stretching despite the pain wrecking his body. He needed to get to Shane. He needed to save him. When he surged forward again he was even further out of reach. Glass cut into his stomach and hips as he was pulled out of the broken window.

"There's another man inside! There's another man inside!" called a second paramedic.

"Shane!" Paul cried in a panic. His bloody vision looked up into the dark night sky as a thick white snow fell all around him. The bitter cold sent a shock through his system and he gasped, suddenly unable to breathe.

The first paramedic strapped an oxygen mask to the wounded man's face and with the aid of two policemen, rolled him on to a stretcher. Everything from that point happened so fast. A fireman surveyed the scene and looked dejectedly at the paramedic standing closest to the driver's side door trying to help the second victim. A small ignition occurred at the back of the car and the fireman knew they were out of time. "We don't have time. We have to go now."

"But there's somebody still trapped inside."

"This vehicle is going to explode any second. There's no time."

The two men reluctantly made a dash for safety just as the car caught fire. It didn't take much longer before the horrible explosion erupted through the sky in a puff of orange flames and thick black smoke. The thunderous sound was the last thing Paul heard before he passed out in a terrified state of pain, panic and the horrific awareness that his best friend was still trapped inside that car.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N - So this turned out to be WAY longer than I thought otherwise I would have stuck half of this chapter in the first lol. Anyway, here it is, the finished piece. Also Sam Smith's album is fucking incredible and everybody should go and listen to it right now. Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><em>Why am I so emotional…no, it's not a good look, gain some self-control…and deep down I know this never works…but you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt…<em>

Stephanie couldn't take it. She just couldn't take it anymore. Her mother was inconsolable and her father had turned into a mute. Earlier today they had clung together, using each other for support as they watched the fourth member of their family lowered into the ground. Stephanie could remember the sun glinting off the patent wood casket. It was strange considering there hadn't been a pick of light all damn week. The weather had been dark, gloomy and merciless; the thick snow and ice causing the death of her brother yet a few days later it had the nerve to shine the sun upon his grave. The only saving grace was that it was dry so they could lay him to rest in peace.

That had been…how many hours ago now? She didn't know. Time ceased to exist the moment she got the phone call informing her to get to the hospital. A disgusting tightness gripped her chest. Ever since that God damn fucking phone call it was the one sensation that never seemed to go away. It made it hard to breathe and was a constant reminder of the terrible pain plaguing her heart. Shane was dead and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it right now. But anything had to be better than whatever the hell her parents were doing right now. Rather than turn to each other her father had turned to the bottle and her mother had completely withdrawn. Maybe they needed a bit of time before they were able to talk about it but she couldn't take another second in this uncomfortable and grief stricken house.

It was over an hour later when she found herself standing in front of the familiar beaten sign. Stephanie managed the tiniest of smiles. Thompson's. How fitting that she ended up in front of her brother's favourite hangout. Or perhaps watering hole was a better description. He used to come here all the time. It was weird even thinking about it in the past tense. Shane would never come here again. Her feet took her through the door before she had a chance to think. Maybe it would make her feel closer to him. God knows she'd had to come and pick his sorry ass up when he got too pissed to come home. Any time he came home for any holiday he would waste his evenings here, hanging with his buddies. Stephanie would receive a slurred phone call and somehow end up getting badgered into collecting him. Then she'd bring him home and kill herself laughing at him trying to explain his way out of trouble to their mother. No matter how old he got she still treated him like her little boy.

A tangible quiet hush descended around the bar when she stepped inside. Stephanie stiffened her lip and kept walking. Everybody knew who she was and therefore why she was here. It was hard to ignore the endless sympathetic glances thrown her way. Her feet stuck to the ground as she debated what to do. Her blue eyes glanced around in confusion until she spotted a familiar frame sitting at a booth directly facing the bar counter. Stephanie's heart sank as she walked closer. He was slumped over staring down into an empty row of shot glasses. She counted five. Next to them sat three empty glasses of God knows what and resting in his right hand was a half full glass of what looked to be whiskey. "Paul?"

Paul blearily lifted his head at the sound of his name. He could just about make out who was standing in front of him. "Steph?"

"Hey," she said flatly as she unceremoniously flopped down into the worn leather seats. He had obviously come here to drink his sorrows away. Her father had the same plan. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. She caught the eye of Old Man Thompson and motioned him over.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you."

Paul was about to respond when Old Man Thompson came to a stop at their table. It was an affectionate term for the owner of the establishment and Paul usually loved to sit and shoot the shit with the guy but tonight he simply couldn't bear to see the pity in the other mans eyes. That's why he sat alone, ignoring everybody else with the aim of drinking himself into a stupor. At least then he wouldn't feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

"Stephanie," Thompson gave the young woman's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. His eyes were soft and full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Whatever you need tonight, it's on me."

"Jimmy you don't have to do that…"

"Please, I insist. Shane was a good kid. I still can't believe he's…."

Stephanie sniffed and nodded her head graciously; thankful he had stopped before finishing that sentence.

"Is my tab covered in that little deal? In that case I'll have another one of these," Paul slurred holding up his whiskey glass before pointing to the row of shot glasses on the table. "And another five of those."

Jimmy Thompson shared a worried glance with the young woman at the table. Shane and Paul had been coming here since they were legal. Hell they'd been in here in their late teens and he hadn't blinked an eye. They were good kids. He knew Paul had to be taking it hard. The guy was literally a mess right now and he really felt for him but Jimmy knew that if he had any more to drink he'd end up back in the hospital. He glanced back to Paul and sighed. "Don't you think you've had enough, son?"

Stephanie gulped. Paul's eyes were so filled with quiet rage that it shook her right to the bone.

"I said I'll have another one."

"Listen, son. I know this is hard but…" Jimmy didn't get to speak another word.

Paul shot out of his seat and gripped the older man by the shirt. "You don't know fucking shit."

"Paul!" Stephanie could feel the eyes of everybody in the bar burning into the back of her head. She placed her hands over Paul's much larger ones and somehow managed to pry his grip open. "Paul stop it. Let me take you home, ok? Jimmy I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Stephanie." The old man's eyes were sympathetic. She had just lost her brother and Paul his best friend. He wasn't going to hold it against the guy for lashing out. He was obviously still in shock.

"I'm not going anywhere. Gimme another drink."

"Let me take you home, Paul."

He swayed for a few moments, his feet suddenly unable to keep upright. The alcohol was hitting him all at once but that wasn't all. Paul steadied himself using the table and blinked hard. There was something in her voice that got to him. It was so raw. Hurt. In pain. It was everything he was feeling right now and more.

"_Please_." Stephanie begged him with her eyes. She was afraid if he stayed he'd drink himself into a damn coma. He'd only been released just yesterday. His injuries made him look like he had aged ten years in the span of a few days. Paul didn't say anything and started grabbing his coat. Stephanie let out a sigh of relief. She apologised to Jimmy one more time and then steadied Paul by wrapping her arm over his shoulders. "Come on."

Paul grunted and the pair slowly made their way out into the frigid night air. He may have been drunk but he knew that he couldn't lean on her too much or she'd drop him. He outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds. Straightening his back, Paul put all his focus in trying to walk unaided. They walked in silence and it seemed the cold night air was having a good affect. He could feel himself sobering up slightly and soon she released him and let him walk under his own power. Neither of them spoke because they didn't know what to say.

Now that he was able to think a little more clearly, Paul could feel heat stain his cheeks. Of course it had to be Shane's baby fucking sister that found him drinking himself to oblivion. Stephanie had picked them up from this place more times than he could count when they were younger. But this was different. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, unsure of what to say.

"It's freezing." Stephanie muttered as she pulled her black trench coat tighter around her body. It was only then that she noticed neither of them had changed out of their funeral clothes. They must have looked quite the pair walking the streets at night dressed all in black, Paul with his busted up face and arm in a sling. Her blue eyes glanced to the side and briefly checked him over. He seemed to be walking fine and his eyes weren't so glossy.

"Yeah," he mumbled in response.

They continued walking. Stephanie turned a corner, automatically knowing exactly where to go without thinking about it. Paul was staying with his parents. They only lived down the road from her family home. That was how Shane and he had become best friends. And they had been for as long as she could remember. Paul had been just as much a part of her life as her brother. When they were kids he would come over and play in their backyard, helping Shane to torture her and ruin her dolls. When they were teens he would come over and attempt to play God awful rock music in the garage when they decided they wanted to be a band one summer. When her brother and Paul were eighteen they met at her house before prom. Stephanie had been fourteen years old and she fought with everything she had to suppress the butterflies when Paul arrived with his date. At that age he never paid her the time of day, or her brother for that matter.

Then one summer something strange happened. Shane came home from college with Paul in tow as usual. And all of a sudden she got the feeling that he _did_ notice her. And she liked it. But nothing ever came of it until the last week of summer. Her parents had been on vacation and Shane threw a big party in the house. Stephanie had disappeared into the back yard and took up her favourite spot overlooking the scenery to the south. It had been a significant time in her life. She was eighteen and this time she would be leaving to go to college too. The whole thing was still so surreal. Back then she couldn't believe it had happened and even now it still seemed so strange. Paul had appeared out of nowhere. Apparently he was talking a walk but she never believed him, not when he turned up with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a bottle of coke in the other all the while somehow managing to balance two glasses. They had talked for ages and finished both bottles. Somewhere in the middle they ended up making out. She couldn't remember who made the first move. All she could remember was how incredible his lips felt on hers. They stayed there, making out for what felt like forever. Stephanie thought he would ask to take her upstairs to a room. She wanted him to. But when her brother appeared Paul pushed her away. He told Shane he wanted to get his little sister drunk. Shane playfully punched him and asked if she was OK. She said yes and watched the two of them head back inside the house. They never spoke about it again.

That had been four years ago. The memory brought a frown to her pretty face. Since then she'd been friendly with him but not too much. She spoke to him but not for too long. And now here she was, carting his ass home on the day of her brother's funeral. It seemed fate was playing some sort of sick joke on the both of them by having her be the one to find him. She knew he felt awkward. It was radiating off him without him ever saying a word.

"I don't think my parents are in," Paul muttered to himself. There was no car in the drive and no lights on in the house. With it being so late the only place he could think of them being was at the McMahon's. Shane had practically been like a second son to them and the two families spent a lot of time together. He knew his mom would want nothing more than to make sure Linda and Vince wanted for nothing during this tough time.

Stephanie watched quietly as he struggled to get the keys from his pocket. On the fourth attempt he was successful and opened the door. She was hesitant to go inside but at the same time was reluctant to leave him here on his own. Her concerns were confirmed when the first thing he did was open the fridge and grab a beer. With a sigh she closed the door and flicked the lock. She didn't know where Mr and Mrs Levesque were but if she had to guess she'd say they were likely at her house. She'd sit with him until they got back. Call her crazy but she didn't want to leave him alone. "Paul, I really don't think you need any more of that." His response was to push the bottle in her direction. She looked at him in confusion.

"Either you drink it or I'm drinking it."

His eyes bored into her as she drank and when the bottle was emptied not even a minute after his instruction, Stephanie closed her eyes and silently thanked him. She needed that. In fact she wanted nothing more than to drown herself in a bottle of wine but that wasn't how she wanted to deal with this.

"I'm sorry." Paul watched as she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him across the table. "For Thompson's. I didn't mean to cause a scene."

"It's fine Paul. Jimmy knows you're….we're all under…..he just knows."

"Yeah," Paul nodded. Just like she was earlier, he was thankful she hadn't finished her sentence. He still hadn't even said it out loud yet; that Shane was dead. He couldn't. The doctors told him that in addition to his fractured arm, bruised ribs and battered face that he was likely suffering from PTSD. They were probably right but he wasn't at a point where he could sit and talk about this. He hadn't yet and had no plans to anytime soon either. It was still too raw. His eyes brown eyes caught hers and suddenly he was struck with an urge. "Can I show you something?"

Stephanie nodded and followed him up the stairs. He was still unsteady on his feet but a lot better than he had been before. She took in the various family pictures scattered all over the walls of the Levesque Family home and her heart caught in her throat when he came to a stop in front of one in particular. They stood at the top of the landing and Stephanie couldn't peel her eyes from the young smiling face of her brother staring back. He must have been about seven or eight years old and right next to him stood Paul, both with equal toothy grins. In the same frame on the right was a picture of both of them on their graduation day. She was suddenly short of breath when she turned to find Paul standing there with watery eyes.

"He was part of our family you know. My mom always told him that. The way your mom always treated me. Made me feel like part of your family? It was like that for Shane here too…in this house. I just…..wanted you to know that." Paul cleared his throat and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to cry in front of her. He didn't want to cry at all. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and when he looked at her he didn't see judgment, he didn't see sympathy and he didn't see pity. Paul swallowed hard and felt that ever familiar grip in his chest that he'd been fighting for years. He'd always regret that night he walked away from her. Ever since they'd been civil to each other, hell even friendly, but things had never been the same. The truth was he was scared of her and scared of how Shane would react if he ever found out that Paul had a soft spot for his sister. He knew without any doubt that had Shane not interrupted them that night he would have taken her to bed and not given a damn about the consequences. But his best friend's appearance seemed to hit him with a dose of reality. Stephanie was Shane's sister. He'd just have to let whatever feelings he might have go to rest.

"I already knew, Paul. You were like my annoying adopted brother or something. We couldn't get you out of our house," Stephanie half laughed. It was dark but she could make out the pained expression on his face. The moonlight shown through the window, illuminating the left side of his body. His arm was practically hanging out of his sling. Truthfully she barely noticed given how careless he had been all night. He was probably on something for the pain too and mixed with the alcohol it was no wonder he was in a state.

Paul sighed deeply and took a step forward. Before he knew what he was doing he dipped his head and kissed her softly on the lips.

Stephanie was reeling from the shock of what he had just done but it didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck. Their faces were so close as he pulled back and stared into her eyes. He was checking to gauge her reaction. She barely had one. She had been transported back to that night four years ago and with the memory of how good he felt came the memory of how hurt she had been at his subsequent rejection. And the harsh reality set in. But before she could push him away his lips were on hers once again and she simply couldn't stop herself from kissing him back with everything she had. Her hands ran down his cheeks, scratching against his beard. At the feel of his tongue stealing into her mouth she bit back a moan and pulled him into her as she fell back against the wall.

He didn't know what the hell he was doing. This was wrong and they both knew it. But Paul couldn't stop because this was the first time in days that he felt anything other than the gut wrenching pain of losing his best friend. His hands tugged at the hem of her black dress as he pressed into her. He broke their kiss and dipped his lips to her neck.

Stephanie felt her body awaken at his touch. The heat between her legs immediately started throbbing the second she felt him press against her. This was wrong on so many levels. They were both grieving over her brother for fucks sake yet right now Shane was the last thing on her mind. Maybe that's why she wanted this so much. Paul made it easy to forget that she had buried her brother today. The only thing she could see, the only thing she could feel was Paul and his touch. When he captured her lips in a long heated kiss she had made up her mind. She wasn't going to stop this.

Mindful of his injured arm, she pushed off the wall and started guiding him backwards. He took the hint and grabbed her hand, leading her to his room. It hadn't changed since the day he left for college eight years ago. Under any other circumstances bringing a woman in here would have mortified him. Right now he didn't give a shit. He whipped his shirt off, thankful the pain medication enabled him to move his arm without too much pain. Stephanie was looking at him with such lust in her eyes. They both knew this was wrong but they both wanted it more than anything in the world. He licked her bottom lip before flicking his tongue into her mouth. She opened up for him, instantly winding her tongue with his and running her hands down his bare chest. In that moment it was just them; nobody else, not their families and not Shane. Just two people who were clinging to each other in their time of need.

* * *

><p>It was still rather dark when she woke up. Stephanie squinted, trying to get her bearings. It didn't take long for her to realise she was cuddled into the side of something warm and solid. She glanced up and lost her breath at the sight of Paul sleeping soundly. His good arm was wrapped around her back and she could feel his fingers hanging over the curve of her ass. A deep blush stained her cheeks as image after image flashed through her mind of their heated and quite frankly desperate tussle between the sheets. But it was good desperate in the sense that she'd never wanted anybody more in her life and had never felt more wanted. An intense pang throbbed deep in her gut at the memory. She cautiously lifted his arm and removed herself from his sleeping embrace. The longer she stayed here the more likely it was she'd wake him up and they'd do it all over again. In between the grief and the alcohol and the passion filled haze that had descended upon her, last night awoke old feelings that she had pushed away and locked inside her eighteen year old self.<p>

Paul mumbled in his sleep and turned his head, giving her a good view of his face. Stephanie sighed and moved closer, unable to stop herself from reaching out and running her fingers over the various cuts and bruises all over his head. He had a deep cut held together by stitches on his left temple. How had she not noticed that before? Her eyes ran over him. His left cheek was twinged with purple and black. A thick diagonal bruise ran across his torso, obviously from his seatbelt. The lower left side of his ribcage was also covered in dark bruises and his arm was cradled into his abdomen as he slept. She fought back tears as the extent of his injuries fully came to light. If this was the state of Paul and he survived she could only imagine what Shane must have went through when he….Suddenly it was all too much. Stephanie wrapped the sheet around her and stood up, anxiously searching for her dress. God this was going to be fantastic, doing the walk of shame in front of two people who had known her since she was a fucking baby. She just prayed Paul's parents were either still out or still sleeping. She was just about to pull on her dress when a deep groan interrupted her movement.

"Fuck," Paul groaned into the darkness. He scratched his head and stared up at the ceiling, his body screaming in every way possible. "Shit," he cleared his throat this time, shuffling gently and moving his head just enough to spot Stephanie standing at the foot of the bed wrapped in a sheet looking like a deer caught in the headlights. It all came flooding back to him and Paul couldn't help but smile. "Hey."

"Hi," Stephanie managed to squeak out. She fucking hated this. Paul was going to tell her to get the hell out and she'd go back home regretting that it ever happened. That's what happened last time. "I was just getting dressed and…ummm, then I'll be gone."

"Could you pass me those pills?"

She spied the little orange tub on the dresser table and handed it to him. Stephanie inwardly scolded herself for sitting down on the bed next to him and handing him a glass of water. Yes, she wanted to leave but she wasn't about to just bolt and leave him here without his medication. His injuries were a lot worse than he had originally let on or than she had ever thought. It begged the question of how the hell he was able to…do what he had done last night. Her slender fingers swirled the orange container until she could read the label. _Cocodamol. Take no more than three a day_. She watched as he popped two into his mouth and chugged them back with the water. At this rate he'd go through the whole damn bottle by tomorrow. Was it any bit of wonder he was so calm at the funeral. He was doped to the eyeballs.

Paul felt the instant relief the pills brought and let out a relieved sigh. He settled into the pillows and looked up at the beautiful face staring back. "Are you leaving?"

"I….I think it's best that I do…"

"I'm sorry."

"Paul…"

"I'm sorry, Steph. I don't know what the hell happened last night, I…"

And here it was Stephanie thought to herself. The fabled morning after speech. Deep down she was gutted to think this was all she'd ever be to him but she knew it was coming.

"I was selfish."

She tilted her head in shock. Selfish? "Paul, you don't have to…"

"I do. Shane was your brother, Steph and you're the one who ended up looking after me on the day of his funeral. I'm a fucking asshole for that and I'm so sorry."

Stephanie's heart was hammering against her chest. She didn't know what to say to him, how to respond. She stood up and started muttering to herself. "I'm just gonna….I think I should go…"

"Steph," he reached out and gently grabbed her forearm. His eyes locked with hers as he sat up. "Stay."

One simple word that made her fall to pieces. Stephanie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Paul managed to rise as best as he could to be eye level with her. He entwined their hands and squeezed. "Stay with me," he whispered into her neck, nuzzling his face against her soft skin.

She rubbed her cheek against his and stroked the back of his head. "You know I can't. This isn't right."

"I don't care. You're the only thing that makes it stop hurting. Steph…" he trailed off to place a kiss to her jaw. "_Stay_."

Stephanie let the moment wash over her. He was right. Last night, being with him, it stopped the pain. They owed it to each other to get through this. And more than anything else, she wanted to stay. Grabbing his face she looked him dead in the eye before pressing a slow kiss to his lips. Paul's face broke into a tender smile as she dropped the sheet and climbed into bed beside him. The rest of the world could wait. They had each other and tonight, that was enough to see them through.

_Oh, won't you stay with me…'cause you're all I need…this ain't love, it's clear to see….but darling, stay with me…_


End file.
